The invention refers to a mobile terminal, and more specifically, the invention refers to a mobile terminal having two display units.
Along with the widespread use of the portable mobile terminal, other than the basic operations such as voice communication, short message viewing or the like, also, the user often uses the mobile terminal to carry out video communication, picture viewing and webpage browsing or the like.
However, in a conventional mobile terminal, since the screen is relatively small, there often occurs problems such as, the displayed content desired to browse is incomplete, the fond of the text is too small or the picture being displayed is too small, etc. For these problems, there has proposed a mobile terminal having two display units. The conventional mobile terminal having two display units is generally a folded mobile terminal, and the two display units are provided on an inner surface and an outer surface of the mobile terminal respectively. This needs a cover turning operation as switching from one display unit to another display unit, which increases the complexity of the operation. Especially when the above operation is carried out with one hand, it easily causes the slip-down of the mobile terminal.